With the proliferation of mobile communication technologies, in particular cellular phones, individuals have become accustomed to communicating with one another in situations and settings where communication was previously impossible. For instance, it is now common for individuals to conduct telephone conversations while traveling, and even while personally operating motor vehicles such as cars and motorcycles. In many cases, individuals who conduct telephone conversations while in transit utilize personal headsets that can be paired to one or more cellular devices through protocols such as the Bluetooth® wireless technology standard.
Most, if not all, cellular devices and/or Bluetooth® headsets are configured primarily for typical, stationary use. As a result, when these devices are utilized while in motion (often at significant rates of speed), considerable ambient noise is present which interferes with the typical operation of the phone and/or the headset's speaker(s) and/or microphone. For instance, when a driver increases his/her rate of speed, an increasing amount of ambient noise (such as from the revving of a motor vehicle's engine or the increased wind drag) generally makes it more difficult for the user to hear the sounds being emitted from the device's speaker. Furthermore, even if the user manually increases the device's volume setting to account for the increased ambient noise, when the user's rate of speed begins to decrease, the user will likely need to further modify the device's volume settings, or else maintain a volume level that may be uncomfortable.
This predicament is particularly pronounced for riders or drivers who wear helmets while operating various motor vehicles such as motorcycles, scooters, and all-terrain vehicles. Due to the driver's close proximity to the engine of the vehicle he/she rides, in addition to the wind drag occurring in close proximity to the driver's ear(s), helmet-wearers generally experience high-levels of ambient noise when communicating in transit.
Various attempts to address the problem of ambient noise in communication devices have been proffered. Generally, these approaches utilize a microphone to detect ambient noise, and the volume levels of the device are adjusted in response to the level of ambient noise detected by the microphone. However, these approaches contain several shortcomings. Firstly, the user is generally not given the option to adjust or customize the way in which the device will adjust for ambient noise (such as a minimum volume level below which the volume should never be adjusted, or a maximum volume level above which the volume should never be adjusted, irrespective of the detected ambient noise). Furthermore, presently available devices do not consider various circumstantial information (for instance, the class or particular model of motor vehicle that the user is driving, or the class or type of helmet that the user is wearing) which is relevant to the device's ability to account for ambient noise.
In a similar vein, the various circumstances and factors associated with mobile communication while in motion, as described in detail above, interfere with the optimal operation of the microphones of mobile communication devices and headsets. Ambient noise originating from various sources is detected by the microphone, and interferes with the clear reception and/or transmission of the user's voice.
While various attempts have been made to address this problem—many of them conceptually similar to those referenced above with regard to volume levels—these approaches have not enabled users to adjust and/or customize the way in which the ambient noise is compensated for, and further have not considered the various pertinent circumstantial information referenced above.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.